


The Gang in High Heels

by BlasiaStory



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins but they're still kpop idols so don't worry, Drama, F/F, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlasiaStory/pseuds/BlasiaStory
Summary: [Background Introduction]Their world is much the same as ours except for one thing. Competition between companies is solved through underhanded dealings and shadowy assassinations. In Korea, the most powerful companies prefer to use their vast resources to recruit and train their own groups to perform these tasks. In the Korean underworld, these groups are referred to as Gangs and these Gangs serve dual purpose lives of both entertainers and assassins for their companies. One such gang that recently rose to infamy in the underworld is the all girl Gang BlackPink. They suddenly burst onto the scene was a series of high profile performances and low evidence assassinations in a series of moves coordinated by the entertainment company, YG.In new efforts to expand its reach and power, YGE sends BlackPink out to North America in the guise of attending a fashion show, where in reality the group will meet with YG's newly built American base deep in rival companies territory.This story focuses on the members of BlackPink and is driven by the story of Lisa, who has fallen in love with Jisoo and Jisoo, who is unaware of how she feels.





	1. Can we just be friends?

**Author's Note:**

> [Writer's Note to Readers]  
> This is a story based off the fictional "shipping" of the Lisoo (Lisa and Jisoo) pairing in BlackPink. The plot will feature romance between more than just these two characters as well as action and character development befitting a universe in which they are not just music artists but trained fighters. That being said, please enjoy my ongoing work titled The Gang in High Heels! :)

Lisa grunted as she dragged her suitcase into the dim room and brushed a hand against her bangs with a sigh. She flicked the light on with a sound of awe. YG may not always treat the BP unit the best, but when they did, they went all out. But even a beautiful room with a view of the NYC skyline couldn't calm the butterflies in Lisa's stomach.  
It was the group's first night in America and those nervous feelings were growing in her stomach. Those same feelings that always developed whenever Lisa faced the prospect of having to spend the night with Jisoo. She had done her best to convince the others to switch spots with her, but it was impossible to beat Rose and Jennie if they were working together. Lisa bit her lip as she stared at the hotel bed they would be sharing and her heart began to race. She thought back to the first moments she realized that she was in love with Jisoo.

It had started simply enough, Jisoo was the closest thing to a mentor when she had first arrived in Korea. But one night, after they had already spent hours practicing her Korean and chatting about YG's brutal training, Lisa and Jisoo had reached down to grab a water bottle on the ground at the same time. Jisoo turned to face Lisa, their faces mere inches apart and gave her a teasing grin, ever so slightly leaning forward, her glossy lips beckoning. In that moment, as Lisa closed her eyes in surprise and anticipation, something awoke inside her and she realized that she wanted to be more than just group mates... More than friends. But Jisoo had just been playing around, using Lisa's surprise to snatch the water bottle from her hand and drink most of it in the span of a single breath.

"Yah!" Jisoo cried as she bumped into Lisa with her hip, rolling her own suitcase into the room. Lisa couldn't help but yelp in surprise when she was jolted back to the present as the subject of her memories suddenly appeared, "Unnie." she dragged out the name and held a hand to her still pounding chest.  
Jisoo smirked in response as she lay down on the bed, hair splashing out across the covers. Lisa held back the urge to bite her lip again at the sight.

"Is everything okay, Lisa?" Jisoo looked down at her through soft eyelashes, "You've been quiet a lot more recently. I heard you didn't want to even be in the same room with me anymore." She said this with a pout, hurt that Lisa was growing distant despite all that they had been through.  
Lisa looked away, eyes on the skyscrapers crowding the window as if they too were waiting for a confession. She looked back to Jisoo who propped herself up with her elbows on the bed and raised a questioning eyebrow. Jisoo wasn't the type to get subtle hints, especially where romance was concerned so it was no surprise that she didn't understand how Lisa truly felt... but Lisa wasn't the type to hold back either, what she wanted, she usually got. And she wanted Jisoo.

"Unnie" Lisa began, moving to lean against the wall for support,"Do you remember that night back when we were trainees and we almost kis-" Lisa nearly jumped out of her clothes as a loud knock came from the door behind her.

"Lisaa. Jisoo-unnie. The boss just got set up in their new base, we have to go greet him." Rose's soft but clear voice drifted through the heavy wood.

  
Jisoo laughed at Lisa's surprise and bounced out of the bed, "Sorry Lisa, looks like our talk will have to wait. Maybe we can talk later tonight." She gave Lisa's hands a squeeze of encouragement as she walked out of their room.

  
Lisa inwardly heaved another heavy sigh as Jisoo walked away. As if it wasn't hard enough being part of one of the most powerful gangs in Korea, she had to fall in love with the daughter of their leader.


	2. Into the City

Jisoo plastered a smile to her face for appearance's sake and brushed a strand of dark hair out of her eyes. She felt unprepared but knew that they would look disrespectful if they ended up being late to the meeting. The team had taken a few precious minutes to change into attire more appropriate for a meeting with the head of a secret criminal organization.

Jisoo's outfit, a deep purple blouse tucked into her high waisted black shorts, matched well with Jennie at her side, who wore a loose black dress with red accents and a double buckled belt cinched around her waist. With Jennie's hand resting lightly on her arm, Jisoo stood on the curb in front of the hotel as a van with tinted windows pulled up. A tall bald man wearing sunglasses got out of the driver's side and slid open the van door facing the girls.

"You are the BlackPink team." He spoke his question as a statement, "We must hurry. I am here to take you to...the headquarters." Korean stumbled out of his mouth with an odd accent.  _ Must have been recruited here on American soil,  _ Jisoo thought to herself.

"Yes we are, thank you." Jisoo replied in English, painfully aware of her own slight accent that remained despite years of practice. She stood to the side as Jennie climbed into the backseat with the red-haired Rosé following quietly behind, leaving the middle row open for Jisoo and Lisa. However, Lisa had quickly opened the front passenger seat almost as soon as the guard had finished talking and was facing forward before the others had even finished sitting down. Jisoo gritted her teeth at Lisa's strange actions but there was no time to argue so she climbed into the middle row.

The ride was silent for the most part, but there was nervous energy in the van as the team faced the prospect of meeting one of the most powerful people in the underworld without preparation. As the van sped its way into New York City, Jisoo looked at the empty seat next to her and then frowned at the back of Lisa's head.  _ What is  _ really _ going on with her? _ It seemed like Lisa was going to say something really important before they were interrupted.

Baffled, Jisoo did what she had been trained to always do when she encountered an unknown scenario. She ran through the possibilities and motivations of her target.  _ Why would Lisa have brought up their trainee days? The reason that Lisa joined YG in the first place... Could it be that YG's promise to Lisa is still at a stalemate? Maybe... But Lisa hadn't mentioned the company or the others, it was a specific memory involving just the two of them. _

Jisoo scrunched her face as she tried to recall the day Lisa had referenced. Suddenly, an arm circled around her neck from behind. Jisoo quickly grabbed onto the arm to resist but fought the training that told her to break the bones as she recognized Jennie's light touch.

"Jisoo unnie" came a cute voice, "you're going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that." Jennie's brown wavy hair came into view as she rested her chin on Jisoo's shoulder. The scent of her perfume drifted forward as well, an expensive brand that fit in with the persona of stylish and powerful that Jennie had cultivated in the company. Normally, her smell and voice alone would have made anyone's heart flutter but Jisoo was too distracted by Lisa to be anything but slightly startled.

"Ahh" Jisoo sighed, "be more careful Jennie. You should know what happens when you sneak up on one of us."

"Hmm." Jisoo could feel Jennie's smile despite the scolding, "Unnie, how was I being sneaky? I'm sitting right behind you. It's not my fault you were too distracted to pay attention."

As she spoke, Jennie pointed with her chin towards the back of Lisa's seat, which had remained silent the entire ride. "Both of you have been acting weirder than normal lately." She lowered her voice as she spoke but pulled her head away so that Jisoo could see her feline grin.

_ Jennie's right. As usual.  _ Jisoo thought with exasperation but simply grunted aloud in response, refusing to give Jennie the satisfaction. Jennie paused for a moment, waiting to see if Jisoo would admit to anything before thumping back into her seat with a pout.

Jisoo turned to look out the window as the van began to slow down only to meet eyes with Rosé, who had been listening quietly, before the redhead turned away to stare out at the heart of the glowing city.

Minutes before their appointed time of midnight, they arrived in front of a towering skyscraper. The American headquarters for the assassins of YG was built out of a sleek and shiny black material that reflected the lights around it, making it hard to look at directly. The night time pedestrians walked by the building with hardly a second glance. Outside of the brightly lit, glass paned lobby stood four men in black suits wearing sunglasses despite it being the middle of the night. Jisoo stepped out first, followed by the others and the three of them stood alongside Lisa who nervously made eye contact with Jisoo.

Rosé held out her arm for Jennie to hold onto and after a moment's hesitation, Lisa did same for Jisoo. Jisoo smiled brightly at Lisa as she grasped her upper arm, leaning against her happily. The BlackPink members smiled encouragingly at each other before walking into the building.  _ Maybe things would be okay, _ Jisoo thought to herself. _ After all, despite all our arguments and fights, we've always come together when it counts. _


	3. The AmYG

It was relatively quiet inside the entrance of the YG building, a reminder that the company was still establishing its presence on American soil.  
  
Lisa and Rosé took long strides through the lobby that required quicker small steps from Jisoo and Jennie. The quartet walked confidently, drawing stares and whispered words from guards and the few people in the lobby who already had business with YG.  
  
One person that seemed particularly interested was a small woman that kept glancing at them as they approached the front desk. Initially, there had only been a rough looking man sitting behind the security desk but when BlackPink entered, the woman had hurried over to him. She was intensely whispering to the man, who looked supremely uninterested in her words but something must have caught his attention as he never took his eyes off of Jisoo as she crossed the lobby.  
  
As the group drew closer the lady brushed at her suit before she rushed around the security desk to greet them, bowing deeply as she grasped their hands gently. Jisoo smiled mechanically and returned the greeting, very much used to YG employees showing deference to the daughter of their boss.  
  
The woman kept her eyes glued to the floor near their high heels as she spoke, "Hello BlackPink and welcome to the newly constructed AmYG building in New York City. This building serves as an expansion point for the Korean entertainment giant, YGE, but-I’m-sure-you-already-knew-that." she cut her speech off short as she glanced up at Jisoo. Their eyes met and in them, Jisoo could see that that the woman was nervous, and certainly had not been prepared for this meeting.  
  
Jisoo nodded encouragingly and the woman continued, "Ah...My name is Soo-Young. As the boss is currently taking care of other business, I will be giving you a tour of the new facilities until they are able to accommodate you. We also will need a security detail, so he will be accompanying us." She gestured to the male guard still seated behind her, but Jisoo hardly noticed as she frowned at the change of schedule  
  
Ah, that explains why Soo-Young seemed so rushed. They must have be very busy, too busy even for your own daughter,'boss'? That's nothing new. She thought dryly.  
  
As Soo-Young finished speaking, the guard finally rose and sauntered in front of the tiny woman. "I'm Harry." He thrust his hand out at Jisoo, "You're the leader. Jisoo right? Are y'all really assassins?" His blunt tone made the questions sound more like accusations. His dark hands were calloused and large and he squeezed her hand with excessive force, as if testing if she'd break.  
  
Jisoo took the pressure easily before applying some of her own with a squeeze. "My name is Jisoo but no I'm not the leader. Everyone in BlackPink can take care of themselves." Harry grimaced at his hand and instinctively tried to pull away. Jisoo contemplated breaking a few bones but instead let go, and Harry took a step back, flexing his hand. At Jisoo's side, Lisa scoffed at the man's impudence.  
  
Soo-Young had a look of barely restrained horror the moment Harry started speaking and when he stepped back, she quickly pulled down on his arm to whisper into his ear, "I literally JUST told you not to be rude to them OR to ask questions and you did both!" She turned to the group and bowed low, "I'm so sorry for his behavior." Still bowed, she turned towards him and seethed through her teeth, "You're sorry right?" Harry rolled his eyes but he did seem somewhat remorseful, if only because Jisoo was stronger than he had assumed, as he bent his neck towards the girls. "Yeah sorry."  
  
The sight and sound of the tiny lady berating the much larger American, who just moments ago had been full of bravado, was absurd and Rosé couldn’t help but hold a hand to her mouth. A moment later, a rare and beautiful laugh emerged from the quiet young woman. "It's quite alright, Miss Soo-Young." Jennie said diplomatically, "American customs are sometimes quite different from our own." The tension broken, Soo-Young cleared her throat, "ahem. Well. Apologies again for my colleague. If you all could follow me to the elevators, our tour will begin." She spun quickly and headed towards the far western corner of the lobby, but not before they could see her face begin to blush in embarrassment.  
  
Harry stood directly in front of the elevator doors after the others had entered, facing away from the group, perhaps embarrassed by his previous actions or just to give the five women more space. Soo-Young waited until the doors closed then pressed her thumb to a buttonless panel on the side. The elevator rose in silence and she cleared her throat again as she glanced at the group multiple times.  
  
Jisoo rolled her eyes and gently nudged Lisa who in turn elbowed Jennie next to her, who was much better at dealing with star struck people. Jennie smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "so Miss... Soo-Young was it?"  
  
The timid woman jumped, "Y-yes! Soo-Young is fine."  
  
Jennie smiled sweetly, "Sure. Then Soo-Young, how did you come to work for AmYG? I can tell by your accent you're from Korea."  
  
Soo young bowed deeply again, it seemed like an involuntary reaction to anything the girls said, as she responded, "You're quite right, Miss Jennie. I am from Incheon, but I was transferred here two months ago to help with employee and public American-Korean relations."  
  
"Yea and lemme just say that it's been a joy learning on how to act 'proper' with foreigners. You're a real asset to the team, Sylvia." Harry grunted without turning around. Jisoo couldn't tell if he was complimenting her or being sarcastic. Or both.  
  
"Sylvia?" Rosé, usually reserved in front of foreigners like Harry, spoke for the first time.  
  
Soo young glared at the back of Harry's head for a moment but bowed again, turning to face the girls and pulling out a pin with the name Sylvia on it out of a suit pocket. "Sylvia is my American name. Easier for them to pronounce." She explained briefly, "You can call me that too if you want. Whatever you'd like." She had been looking at the floor again but looked up at Lisa.  
  
"Ahh. I like that name too, it's very pretty." Lisa smiled at Sylvia, who blushed and returned the smile after hesitating. Jisoo felt a tweak in her heart as they smiled at each other but she locked that feeling away in silence. The elevator sped upwards.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eventually, the elevator doors opened and Harry stepped out first. The girls followed silently behind Sylvia as they exited the elevator corridor and found that the hallway opened up to an impressive sight. This level of the AmYG building was designed with four distinct corners and a large square area in the middle that touched all four corners. BlackPink had entered close to the bottom left corner but were stood on a raised portion that allowed them to see over the giant square and also to the other corners of the room in which there were similar corridors running off. Soo-Young stepped forward and swept her arm across the view, " This is the 50th floor of the AmYG building, those who have trained have nicknamed it the Square. This serves as the main training floor for YG's elite, such as yourselves. Of course, after your meeting with YG, you'll be free to use these facilities whenever you wish, I think you'll find that there are quite a few surprises tests of skill hidden amongst the equipment, even for masterful assassins such as yourselves." Sylvia said this last line with a hopeful smile, as if she were not only giving them a tour but also trying to win their approval.   
  
Jisoo smiled at Sylvia as she began leading down and through the Square, "It seems that my- *ahem* that YG spared no expense in the new facilities." Sylvia nodded her head and began to describe the usage of various machinery and training simulations that they passed. Most of the things, Jisoo was well acquainted with already but Jisoo was fine with the small woman continue explaining anyways. It seemed like talking might actually help calm Sylvia's nerves Lisa however, was much more impatient.  
  
"How often do the other teams train here?" Lisa asked, half out of curiosity and half just to stop Sylvia's rambling, as she followed closely behind Jisoo. "It doesn't seem like a lot of this equipment has even been used much."  
  
"Actually, we just had the EXO team staying here last month. They had a performance on Sunday and then spent the week here training before their target arrived that Friday. Ugh. Those boys were so rowdy, every night they were either trying to break something or eat every last scrap of food in the kitchen" Although Sylvia muttered the last sentence, it was still loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Yeah, they really knew how to party." Harry said with a broad smile, the first Jisoo had seen since their arrival.  
  
The training block was designed for everything to fit inside a large square, with the various training accessories taking up the bottom half of the square. As the group entered the top half of the block, the neatly aligned equipment gave way to large circular indentations spread out over the remaining half of the square. When Jisoo stepped closer, she recognized the indentation as a close combat arena simulator. Unbidden memories of her own childhood training occurring in a similar arena flashed through her mind. She winced at the lingering images of blood splattering the ground, most of it her own. Jisoo blinked hard, pushing back tears and soon after the memories disappeared.  
  
Belatedly, Jisoo realized that Lisa and the rest of the group were staring at her with concern and expectancy respectively. "Ah sorry, what did you say?" Jisoo asked, a slight blush coloring her soft skin.  
  
Sylvia blushed for reasons different than just embarrassment, "I was just saying that the dormitories up ahead are where EXO and the other teams have stayed and your team is planned to stay there as well... if that's alright." Sylvia ducked her head as she looked around at the team, her eyes lingering on Lisa.  
  
"Eh?" Lisa surprised Harry and Sylvia with her exasperated tone and they both stopped near the edge of the training block, "Why would we stay here, all of our stuff is already at the hotel back when we landed. What was the point in having us check into a hotel when we were just going to be stuck in another dorm? YG is such an-AGH" Lisa's rant was cut short as Jennie subtly rammed an elbow into her side.  
  
The shorter girl swung her arm back and brushed away a strand of hair as if nothing had happened and stepped forward slightly, "What Lisa is trying to say, Miss Soo-Young, is that we would be honored to stay here. We'll just have to return to the hotel and pick up the rest of our clothes and equipment." Jennie spoke with a warm tone and even warmer smile and the two employees gratefully latched onto her professionalism, but not before exchanging a confused glance over Lisa's outburst.  
  
I should have seen that one coming, we've all got our ghosts I guess, Jisoo thought with a sigh. Lisa's disdain for how YG ran things was well known amongst the girls. In fact, their mutual dislike for the leader of YG was one of the first things that Jisoo and Lisa had bonded over during the beginning of their trainee days. Although they were thankful for all the power and opportunities that came with being a YG elite, all of the girls had come to the company with goals and a purpose of their own. Goals that YG had promised to help them achieve but had yet to deliver on.  
  
"Please Miss Jennie, Soo-Young is fine or even Sylvia if you prefer, but don't worry. Your guards will be bringing the rest of your belongings to your rooms shortly." Rosé and Jisoo both rolled their eyes at the mention of the highly unnecessary guards that YG kept on retainer to help BlackPink maintain the illusion of a simple KPOP group. Jisoo caught the end of Rosé's look and they shared a quick smile, none of which Sylvia noticed as she was busying bowing again.  
  
Her smile fading, Jisoo turned to look back at Lisa who still rubbing at her side and had fallen behind the group as they moved into the dormitory hallway. Lisa hadn't dyed her hair in a while so light brown roots were growing and blending into the fading blonde of her long hair. It's not like Lisa to lash out like that in public. Is what she had to tell me earlier so important that it's affecting her this badly? Jisoo thought worriedly as she looked at her friend for a moment longer. As usual, Lisa's forehead was covered by her bangs but Jisoo could still see the slight frown lines on her forehead that always appeared when she was lost in thought. I wish we could go back to five years ago. Things were simpler then but lately it feels like I can't tell what is going on in her head. And what's worse it that we can't afford to be vulnerable right now. YG will eat us alive if we show any weakness.  
  
Jisoo looked away before Lisa could notice her gaze and instead they walked down the corridor silently. Sylvia and the others were waiting for them near what looked to be two dorm room entrances across from each other. As they drew near, Rosé and Jennie spoke softly, politely bowed to Sylvia, who hurriedly forced Harry to bow as well, then entered the room to the right.  
  
"I hope it's alright but it seems as though your other teammates already decided that you two would be sharing a dorm room." Sylvia held a hand out to the dorm room on their left. "Please, feel free to take your time looking around your new dorm rooms. . We will be back to take you to the meeting when YG is ready. Jisoo and Lisa politely thanked Sylvia and Harry for their time and Lisa waited until the YG employees had walked back towards the elevators before closing the door.  
  
Right before Lisa closed the door, Jennie peeked out from the room across the hall and shot a sly wink at Lisa, as if she knew exactly what was going on with the two of them. Jisoo pretended not to notice the wink and instead lay down in a huff in a small but comfy armchair near the entrance to the spacious living room. She lay her head back against one of the armrests and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to prepare herself for the meeting with YG. Jisoo's heart nearly lept out of her chest a moment later when she opened her eyes to find that Lisa was leaning over her, her own eyes mere inches away. Still in shock, Jisoo quickly shifted in her seat, turning around to face her, Lisa laughed and sat down in the small space that Jisoo had vacated. Lisa wound a long leg between Jisoo's legs and let out a sigh of her own, "Jisoo-unnie, remember how when we first got to the hotel-" Lisa began slowly, but Jisoo quickly interrupted her.  
  
"Lisa listen, I know I said that we would talk next time we got a chance but I don't think now is the best time." Jisoo spoke quickly, she had thought that her nerves were from their impending meeting with YG but now, with Lisa staring into her eyes, Jisoo began to feel dizzy. She wasn't even sure what Lisa was going to say but for some reason, her heart just wouldn't stop pounding, "I just really think we should focus on -" and now it was Jisoo's turn to be interrupted as Lisa's long finger smoothly Rosé up and tapped her on the lips. Lisa's actions served two purposes, it quickly silenced Jisoo and it also made Jisoo painfully aware of their close proximity. Lisa slowly removed her hand, letting it rest in Jisoo's lap.  
  
"I agree. I don't think now is the best time for me to tell you what I wanted to say earlier. In fact, I don't think earlier was the right time to tell you either. So I'll just show you." As Lisa spoke, she brought her hand up again, this time slowly, and held Jisoo's chin lightly. As Jisoo felt her head being tilted, her eyes slid closed and she felt Lisa lean in for a tender kiss. An electrical current of emotions exploded inside Jisoo as their lips touched, as Jisoo felt Lisa's strong hand grip her thigh and as Jisoo reached up to grip Lisa's shoulder. For a long moment, Jisoo wanted nothing more than to lean into Lisa's arms and stay in that moment forever. But in the next moment she knew that she couldn't do that. She knew that letting this kiss go on for anything longer meant exposing both of them to a weakness that would eventually be exploited, if not by their enemies than by YG. So instead Jisoo gently but firmly pushed Lisa away and the two of them opened their eyes simultaneously as the air in the room shifted.

Jisoo's eyes widened first in surprise then in dismay as she looked over Lisa's shoulder to see Rosé standing in their doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first few chapters of my BlackPink AU! These first chapters were compiled and posted together from my wattpad account but for future posts, both accounts will update with new chapters at the same time. 
> 
> I'm always looking to improve as a writer so don't be shy and leave a comment on what you though of the story so far or even what you think might happen after Rosé has caught them in the act!


	4. The Raging Storm

Lisa’s heart dropped as she saw a look of shock on Jisoo’s face. Was it really that bad? Lisa bit her lip, tasting a mixture of their lipstick, and allowed Jisoo’s arm to push her away. She looked up to say something when she realized that Jisoo was staring at something behind her. Lisa spun around in her seat to see Rosie’s jaw wide open in surprise. Lisa untangled her legs from Jisoo’s and they both quickly stood up.

“We can explain.” Lisa said breathlessly, unsure if it was the surging emotions from the kiss as or being caught that caused her pounding heart.

“You can explain what I just saw?” Rosie asked, stalking inside the room and closing the door silently.

“Yes…” Lisa’s confidence in being able to talk her way out of the situation dropped as the door closed. I’ve never seen Rosie look this mad, she fearfully thought. Lisa turned slightly to look at Jisoo, who ignored her and stepped forward.

“It’s not what it looks like, Rosie.” Jisoo began to explain.

“Well it sure looked like two of my teammates were making out, about five minutes before we have to meet with our Boss. Oh and one of them is the daughter of the Boss.” Rosie said through gritted teeth. “Do you fools realize what will happen to you, to us, if you got caught? Assassins don’t get to retire and live peaceful lives.”

Jisoo held up her hands in a calming manner. “Rosie… can I explain?”

Lisa grunted as Rosie shoved past her and sat in the chair where the two girls had just been entwined. “You have one minute.”

“We weren’t making out,” Jisoo began again, “we just had to make sure of something.”

Lisa’s breathe caught in her throat, she had no idea where Jisoo was going with this and that made the anticipation even worse.

“What were you making sure of?” Rosie asked, her eyes shifting between Lisa, who avoided her gaze, and Jisoo who gazed back firmly.

“Lately, there’s been… something between us.” Jisoo said, using both hands to motion in the space between her and Lisa.

“Yea, I’ve noticed Jisoo, I’m not an idiot.” Rosie sighed in exasperation. “That’s also how I know you two were making out.”

“We weren’t! We just. Kissed.” Jisoo took a deep breath, “I decided that Lisa and I should just get it over with and get all our emotions out in the open. To see if what we had was real...” Jisoo’s voice trailed off.

Rosie blew at a strand of her red hair and looked unconvinced. “And?”

“And what?” Lisa looked confused.

“And what was the result of your kiss?” Rosie asked bluntly.

Lisa clamped her mouth shut as Jisoo’s eyes flicked towards her, “Nothing. I feel nothing for her. And Lisa agrees. I think there was something between us that developed from our last mission together. Spending months together in a foreign land will always have repercussions.” Jisoo spoke the words that wrenched Lisa’s heart as if she was just giving a battle report. It took all of Lisa’s strength to prevent tears from flooding out.

Rosie looked surprised and leaned forward in the chair as Jisoo spoke, her piercing gaze analyzed both of the girls’ reaction. “Is that true Lisa? You felt nothing in that kiss just now?”

Lisa’s hair fell in front of her face as she stared at the floor for a moment but when she looked up, her face could have been carved from stone. “That’s right. Jisoo means nothing to me. And I’m tired of being interrogated.” Lisa spat her last words then spun and strode out of the room, slamming the door shut and heading back down the hallway towards the Square.

Rosie sighed, a release of anger and tension, and stared at the door as if she could summon Lisa back through sheer will. After a moment she stood up and walked past Jisoo towards the door, “Well your minute is up anyways”, but her hand lingered on the handle and she spoke again without turning around. “I won’t report this to your… To YG. I have my own goals and this gang is still the best chance I have at getting what I want. But relationships are forbidden for a reason. You of all people should know that, Jisoo.” Rosie spoke quietly and she pulled the door shut silently as she left the room.

As the door click shut for a second time within a minute, Jisoo relaxed her fists not even realizing that her nails had been digging into her skin. She stared at the pricks of blood in her palm without really seeing them and walked through the room. Past the chair where they shared a tender kiss and into the bathroom. Jisoo turned on the sink and stood in front of the mirror, hands gripping the side of the cold ceramic. Her long hair snaked over her trembling body as she fought back tears.

Lisa stalked away from the room that, just a few minutes ago, had held the promise of all her suppressed hopes and desires. Now she could barely stand to think about what was in that room. A wave of emotions began to roar in her head and she was only vaguely aware of the quiet steps of Rosie as she left Jisoo's room. By the time she reached the Square proper, the wave of emotions had grown to a raging storm.

Lisa continued through the Square, hardly focused on where she was going until she reached the Striking section, where hanging and standing punching bags were lined up in neatly organized rows. There she finally stopped, her body tingling with the effort of containing her pent up emotion, but instead of letting tears fall, Lisa began to rain down punches and kicks on the bag in front of her. The bag shook back and forth as Lisa danced around it, striking out with a straight punch before leaping to the side and striking twice with a quick combination. Her hands began to tingle from punching bare fisted but Lisa didn’t care. She raised the pace, twirling and gliding around the bag, nearly punching it off of the hook at one point and as it swung violently, she began to extend her war zone, implementing flips and roundhouse kicks to the bags around her. The whirlwind of deadly strikes that she created matched the rushing emotions she felt inside of her and Lisa felt as though time itself was slowing down to watch her.

A short haired woman began to weave through the training square, drawn by the rapid and dull staccato thuds and smacks. She stopped short and words died on her lips as she caught sight of Lisa, of the skill and ferocity on display.

Whether she caught sight of the woman during one of her flips or her trained senses warned her of a nearby presence, Lisa abruptly stopped in the midst of a combination that threatened to tear a hole in the bag and spun around to stare directly at the intruder. An aura of fear immediately enveloped the woman, one that chilled her bones and sucked the air out of her lungs. It was a primal fear, one that spoke to her very soul and told her that if she took another step, she would be killed instantly. Sylvia trembled, unable to move and unable to look away from the hateful eyes staring back at her.

“M-miss…?” she managed to whisper before collapsing to the ground.

Instantly the aura relented as Lisa recognized Sylvia . Her eyes flooded with compassion and concern and Lisa hurried over to the woman. “Are you okay Sylvia?” Lisa asked as she bent over the prone woman. Lisa brushed back the short hair that had fallen over her face when she collapsed and tilted her ear towards Sylvia’s nose, checking for stable breathing.

“Miss Lisa...” Sylvia’s eyes began to flutter open weakly and Lisa shifted to see her light brown eyes peering up at Lisa, unfocused and dazed.

“I’m so sorry about that Sylvia. I didn’t realize that-” Lisa’s apology trailed off and she stared blankly ahead as she realized the gravity of her own mistake. I almost killed her. It was just like they warned me, when I lose control of my emotions, I’m a danger to everyone around me.

“Um…Miss Lisa?”

“Yes?”

“You’re very close.” Sylvia said quietly, no longer looking into Lisa’s eyes but shyly looking sideways.

Lisa quickly sprang up, feeling blood rush to her cheeks as she realized that the two of them had been mere inches away from each other. She bent down and slowly pulled Sylvia to her feet. The two of them stood awkwardly, avoiding eye contact for a moment as they tried to control their blushing.

Lisa turned to face Sylvia, looking down at the shorter woman and breathing deeply to control her still raging emotions, “So um. Did you need something Sylvia? Is YG finally gracing us with a meeting?”

Sylvia blushed anew as she finally met Lisa’s gaze, “Yes, Miss Lisa. YG sent me down to get the four of you…. Is everything okay with you?” Her eyes darted between the young woman in front of her and the training equipment behind her as some punching bags dangled loosely on their hooks.

Lisa gave a small smile, almost embarrassed. “Everything is fine. And I told you that you don’t have to call me Miss. Just Lisa.” She suddenly became very much aware of the fact that she had never let go of Sylvia’s hand after helping her up.

Sylvia’s eyes stopped darting and it seemed as though she also grew aware of something as she stared at their clasped hands. She looked up at Lisa and with their bodies still dangerously close together, her eyes began to tremble with a different type of emotion. “Okay… Lisa.” Her voice grew quiet and soft and she tilted her face upwards. “Shall I go get the others?”

Suddenly they both jumped at a loud hissing sound as the punching bag behind them burst, spilling sand out onto the surrounding padded floor. Lisa straightened her back as she realized that she had begun to bend down towards Sylvia. “Yes. Yes, let’s go get the others. We wouldn’t want to keep the Boss waiting.” She said quickly, as Sylvia turned back to face her.

The older woman said nothing but nodded, letting her hair fall in front of her face in a useless attempt to hide her blushing. What was I about to do? Lisa thought, in shock at what had almost transpired. But as the two of them walked silently back towards the dorm rooms, she was even more shocked that find that she wanted to do it again.


	5. Fracture

Lisa watched as Jisoo opened the door, bumping into Sylvia, whose hand was still raised to knock on her door. “Oh, excuse me very much, Miss Kim.” Sylvia belatedly took a step back and bowed as Jisoo stopped in the doorframe. 

“No, no. That was my fault, Soo-young. I should have been more aware.” Jisoo assured the older woman, “Did YG call for the meeting?” 

“Yes ma’am. I was given orders to show the group to the 51st floor.” Sylvia said before bowing again. 

“Soo-Young please,” Jisoo said with a light laugh, “Just Jisoo is fine.”

Sylvia looked aghast, “I could never, what if YG hears me refer to you like that?” 

“Ah… that’s a good point. Well, Jisoo when you’re around just us then?” Jisoo smiled warmly at her as she knocked on the barrier leading to Rosie and Jennie’s room then opened the door for Sylvia.

“I’d like that… Miss Jisoo.” Sylvia said with a small smile and Jisoo rolled her eyes playfully.

As Sylvia walked into the room and began talking with the girls, Jisoo caught sight of Lisa standing further down the hallway. Her smile faded and she shifted her weight back and forth. Lisa could tell that her friend was unsure of whether or not to address all that had just happened between them. Then Sylvia walked out of the room with the other girls in tow, and the moment passed. Jisoo bit her lip, as if knowing that she’d lost her chance to make amends before the meeting. Lisa turned on her heel as Sylvia passed her, electing not to walk alongside Jisoo as she so often did in the past. Jennie shot Rosie a look as they walked side by side and Jisoo eventually slowed down to keep pace with them.

The four girls followed Sylvia around the outskirts of the Square, moving counterclockwise until they reached a new hallway that contained an elevator, almost exactly diagonal across the way to the first elevator that they had taken. However, this time instead of a set of elevators, there was a single gold plated elevator and its doors were already open _as if a great shiny beast was awaiting its sacrificial lamb _. Lisa gave a dry chuckle to herself and shook the dark thoughts from her head as the group entered the giant elevator. They rode in silence, with Sylvia in front of the four girls who instinctively lined up in formation: Lisa, Jisoo, Rosie, Jennie. Every time the thought of Jisoo crept into her head, Lisa shoved it down viciously. She was no longer uncontrollably angry about it but she couldn’t afford to be distracted now.__

____

The golden maw opened silently on the 99th floor and the comfortable warmth of the previous floors was blasted away and replaced by a heavy chill in the air. Sylvia came out first and stood to the side, holding a deep bow as they stepped out. Out past the elevator hallway, Lisa could see a dark figure seated in a high chair. The figure sat alone in the vast room but was flanked by two guards, looking for all the world like a ruler seated on a throne. Only YG has such a flair for dramatics, Lisa thought with a scoff. The girls suppressed their shivers and Lisa could feel her emotional mask slipping into place as they continued down the black marbled hallway. Years of harsh training had taught BlackPink many things but the most valuable thing they could use in a place like this was the training that taught them how to mask all signs of emotions and pain. Anything could be used against them by a master manipulator like YG. 

____

As they entered the throne room proper, Sylvia stopped and stood against the cold marble entrance. Lisa glanced back and Sylvia returned her a nervous smile and mouthed _Good luck Lisa! _. Lisa’s emotional mask was already in place but she gave the woman a wink before turning her gaze to YG.__

____

____

____

YG remained seated as the girls approached and knelt before the throne. Lisa’s eyes quickly flicked around the room before she knelt. To either side of the throne was a guard. To her right stood a tall guardswoman, her muscles looked as if they were trying to tear their way through her suit. On her head she wore a peculiar metallic helmet. To the left was a much shorter guard, who also wore a form fitting suit, but rather than bulging muscles, this guard was built more like a dancer. Unconsciously, Lisa went through Blackpink’s customary routine of assigning short names for ease of communication when in the field. _Muscles and Dancer_. She looked down at an object in the shorter guard’s hand and saw that Dancer was holding YG’s cane. She processed all this information in an instant before, as one, the kneeling girls looked up and recited “BlackPink is grateful that you would honor us with a meeting.” 

____

____

____

Finally, YG stood up from the throne. Dancer smoothly came forward to present the cane at YG’s side and YG took it without looking before taking a step down towards the girls. YG’s body cut a striking figure and YG’s face exuded confidence and allure that not even Lisa could deny. Yet, she despised everything about the President and Ruler of YGE and it took a strong focus to prevent her mask from cracking as YG circled around them with the thumping sound of the steel cane, analyzing and judging. 

____

____

____

YG spoke, a low tone that felt as though the frozen winds themselves had come alive, “Jisoo?” 

____

____

____

Lisa tilted her head ever so slightly and could see Jisoo straighten a bit more but stayed knelt and looking down. “Our actions sent the Japanese underworld into an uproar, but we left no traces of our involvement or loose ends. Mission complete, YG.” 

____

____

____

“YG am I? Come now, daughter. Surely, I haven’t done anything to deserve such a cold response.” YG stopped circling and stood in front of Jisoo, as if taunting her. “I’ve given you everything you could have ever wanted.” YG stepped back and motioned towards the other girls with the cane. “These ones right here? Why do you think they’re still working for me? I would have disbanded any other group long ago. As if your predecessors would have considered it ‘mission complete’ if they had sent an entire country into an uproar”, YG parroted back the last words, mocking Jisoo. “But…. I’ve allowed these failures to stay, to live. Because they make you happy.” 

____

____

____

Lisa felt her rage begin to boil, she knew YG was trying to bait emotions out of them but all the same, her hatred was difficult to contain. BlackPink had been ordered to infiltrate some of the most dangerous and highly guarded sectors in the world with only their idol group status to use as a thin simulation of cover. As a result, each of the girls had nearly been caught or killed multiple times but YG continued to pick and gnaw any time they made a mistake, even though the contract had been successfully completed. 

____

____

____

YG began to rant at Jisoo, ignoring the others, “You cried as a baby, so I had them buy you toys. Then you grew up and were unhappy with toys and no matter how much wealth, despite all the resources at your fingertips, you still cried like a baby. So I let you travel the world.” YG’s voice began to boom throughout the throne room, the frozen voice becoming an ice storm. “Then you came back to me. Broken and jaded by what the world had done to you. I healed you. I created a team for you to lead. But you didn’t want to lead. You shied away and whined like you have always done. So now your team is aimless, sloppy, and lazy.” YG jabbed the cane at Rosie, Lisa, and Jennie in turn. Lisa bit her tongue, hard, to avoid snapping back. 

____

____

____

“I think I deserve some gratitude for allowing such worthless members to live. Don’t you think so?” She turned slightly towards Muscles. The tall guard did not respond and YG continued on as if a response was never expected. “See? She agrees. And I’m sure the failures you call friends want you to thank me as well.” Silence filled the room as YG pointed to each girl in turn, none of them responding or even looking up, before flashing an arrogant smile at Jisoo. 

____

____

____

“So my sweet daughter... what do you say?”

____

____

____

Slowly Jisoo raised her head and as YG grabbed her face Lisa could almost hear her teeth grinding. “Thank you, for continuing to let my friends live despite all of our failures. Mother.” 

____

____

____

The cold laughter of YG filled the throne room and Jisoo’s mother released her daughter’s face. “Ah, I do so enjoy seeing your face as you grovel.” YG spoke these last words slowly before walking over to stand in front of Lisa. 

____

____

____

“And you…” YG spoke slowly, as if contemplating something. 

____

____

____

Lisa defiantly met the gaze of YG, refusing to keep her head bent in front of the woman she hated most. They stared at each other for a moment and finally YG smirked at Lisa. Then YG twisted her hands together, pulled out the dagger attached to her cane handle and plunged its tip into Lisa’s chest. The speed of the attack and the sharpness of the blade was so stunning that Lisa felt nothing, even as YG pulled it out of her chest. The only thing Lisa could feel as she slumped to the floor was the calming sensation of her body slowly being drained of all its energy. As her vision faded, the last thing Lisa saw was the tears in Jisoo’s eyes as she sprang at her mother.

____

____

____


	6. Escape and Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driven by Lisa's situation, Jisoo launches an emotional attack on YG. Also, Rosie must ask for help from a timid bystander and Jennie stands off against a unique fighter.

As Lisa slumped to the floor, both Rosie and Jisoo reacted instantly. Rosie slid across the marble to the body of Lisa, tearing off her own shirt and expertly tying it around Lisa’s wounded torso. Her hands searched for the wound, ensuring that the compression slowed the bleeding. Then Rosie felt for a pulse. Jennie watched carefully, looking at Rosie for confirmation. Rosie was motionless as she held Lisa’s body still for a moment. She made eye contact with Jennie, saying nothing but nodding her head almost imperceptibly. Jennie finally moved, heading towards Jisoo, who was already in the midst of an attack.

In a single motion, Jisoo swept to her feet and lashed out in pure rage. Her punch was blocked by the hilt of the cane but her mother’s combat expertise was no surprise. As her fist struck the cane, she quickly spun into the strike’s momentum, aiming the heel of her left foot for the temple of her mother’s head. YG blocked with her left arm but staggered back from the ferocity of the attack. Jisoo snapped downwards to leap at her mother but a heavy viselike grip enveloped her waist and stopped her in midair. With a huff of air, Jennie squeezed and yanked Jisoo backwards. Jisoo’s heels dragged along the stones as she fought against the strength of her friend, but Jennie’s positioning was excellent as always and she could gain no leverage. 

“She’s still alive.” Jisoo stopped struggling as Jennie whispered into her ear. “We’ll have to buy them time to get out.”

Jisoo slowly lowered a shaking hand from trying to pry Jennie’s arm loose. She took a short breath and then a long breath. _Lisa is alive. She still has a chance,_ she repeated it to herself. Holding on to that desperate thought, she reached into her mind to flush out her rage. Her mind now devoid of conflicting emotion, she breathed deeply. Jisoo relaxed her muscles in Jennie’s grip and Jennie released her. Their trained partnership was such that the two did not need to make eye contact to understand each other. Together, they straightened and charged YG. 

YG cackled as the two sped towards her, “Are you letting your emotions get the best of you again daughter? I thought I trained you better than that!” She jumped backwards to create distance and raised a hand to signal to her guards, who could have been mistaken for statues until that point. In an instant, the two guards, the one her mother had called Titania and a shorter guard who Jisoo did not recognize, jumped down from the top steps of the throne. 

YG pointed towards Rosie, who was cradling the body of Lisa, and Titania dashed towards her. The shorter guard moved to intercept them. She moved on the balls of her feet like a menacing ballerina, Jisoo quickly gave her the designation of Dancer. Just before they closed into range, Jennie slid in front of Jisoo, blocking Dancer’s quick jabs aimed at vital points. 

Jisoo quickly tried to step around the fight to help Rosie. But as she turned, a grey object entered her peripheral vision and she dove to the side just as a steel cane jabbed into the space where her head had been. _At least Mother isn’t using the blade_ , Jisoo thought grimly as she picked herself up from the ground. Another one of YG’s laughs was cut short as Jennie caught a spinning leg and threw Dancer a dozen feet into the tall woman. They both collapsed to the ground, their limbs momentarily tangled up. Jisoo spared a grateful glance at Jennie before rushing towards Titania and Rosie.

Seeing the helmeted, muscle bound woman crashing towards her, Rosie quickly picked up Lisa in her arms, the youngest one’s hair trailing close to the ground. Rosie tried to escape to the elevator but the large woman had somehow gotten between her and the exit. Rosie could do nothing but dodge the heavy punches of Titania as she tried to move around her while keeping compression on Lisa’s wound, feeling her heart slowly pumping out vital blood. Time was running out for her. 

Jisoo had to jump up to strike Titania’s head with her heel but she did it all the same and this time the heel strike landed clean. The woman staggered sideways, her metal headpiece vibrating in the cold air. Rosie dashed between the two of them, heading straight for the exit where Sylvia still stood nearby in shock, overwhelmed by all that was occurring. Titania struggled to gain her balance but still managed to launch herself as Rosie went past, grabbing onto her ankle and dragging the girl to the ground. Unable to catch herself, Rosie’s head crashed against the cold marble and Lisa’s skidded across the room to rest at Sylvia’s feet. 

“Please… Help her!” Rosie said, a split lip causing her words to form slow and thick. She groaned in surprise as Titania dragged her backwards, hitting her with a sucker punch to the back of the head.

Jisoo let out a curse as Rosie went down and moved to help her. 

“Jisoo! Behind you!” Jennie yelled from the side, once again engaged with Dancer.

Trusting in her teammate, Jisoo spun on her heel as a vicious strike came from overhead and a steel cane smashed into the marble, cracking the floor. YG stood in front of her. Once more getting between her and Lisa. 

“Ahh, when all else fails, at least I know I’ve trained you well, daughter. It’s good to see that your emotions over that child haven’t completely clouded your abilities.” YG spoke with a hint of glee, relishing the pain she had caused. 

Jisoo grit her teeth, barely even able to focus on the threat in front of her as she saw Sylvia shifting in the background near Lisa. All she could do was distract her mother long enough for Sylvia to hopefully help Lisa and Rosie escape. “You killed my friend! She was my teammate. My family, and I’ll never forgive you for that.” Jisoo spat the words out, her anger real even if she knew Lisa still clung to life. She began to shift around her mother, forcing the older woman to circle with her, trying to get her mother’s back to face the exit.

YG rolled her eyes as she moved, not allowing Jisoo to circle behind her, “Don’t be so dramatic. I'm the only family you need. And yes, technically I killed your teammate but in a few years, you’ll realize I was only getting rid of useless emotional baggage. I’ll get you a new teammate! One that isn’t so... Clingy.””

Jisoo sprang at her mother with a snarl, knowing that closing the distance would help distract her.

All of the women moved with such speed that barely a minute had passed since Lisa had touched the floor and now Sylvia watched in trepidation as Jisoo and YG circled each other on the other side of the room. She knew that if YG saw her try to help Lisa, she could be killed in an instant. Once YG was faced away from her, she bent and reached out to touch Lisa’s still form. 

“Soo-Young.” Titania spoke for the first time, a rich and deep voice, halting Sylvia’s hand. “I have my orders. Do not touch that body or I will be handing a second body back over to YG.” The guard slowly got back on her feet, her piercing blue eyes stared at Sylvia. Rosie was face down, motionless on the floor. 

Sylvia could see the ever growing stain of blood that darkened Lisa’s shirt. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realized that Lisa was still alive. _As long as the blood is still flowing, she has time._ Sylvia’s mind began to race as Titania stepped closer. 

“I won’t repeat myself, Soo-Young. Move away from the body.” 

Fear froze Sylvia’s limbs and suddenly the woman towered over her. The guard grabbed roughly by the collar of her shirt and pinned her against the wall. A giant fist rose up, preparing to strike her. As Sylvia squeezed her eyes shut, a whimper of fear escaped from her throat. But the fist never landed and after a moment Sylvia opened one eye to see Rosie had clambered atop of Titania, her legs trying to squeeze the windpipe of the muscular guard. 

“Get her to. The elevator!” Rosie gasped with exertion and twisted sideways as Titania let go of Sylvia to reach up at her with both hands. 

Sylvia dropped to the ground with a squeak and finally the fear moved her into motion. She grabbed Lisa’s unconscious form and dragged her out of the throne room, the cold marble enabling her to somewhat smoothly move the body. 

She heard a thud as Rosie again smacked into the cold marble, thrown off by the giant. Sylvia risked a glance back and redoubled her efforts when she saw Titania lumbering down the hallway. Titania easily gained on her and swung backhand to smack her into a stone pillar. The breath was knocked out of her lungs and Sylvia lay dazed on the floor, gasping for air. Titania grabbed Lisa’s body, her hand staining red with blood, but was again brought down by Rosie, who this time aimed for her legs, wrapping around them with her whole body. Rosie wrestled with the much larger woman, using all her strength to simply try and stop the giant from getting back to her feet.

“Get those doors open!” Rosie gasped, before letting out a yell as Titania pulled her hair. 

Sylvia struggled to her feet and dragged Lisa away from the two women fighting. She gasped from the exertion and fear but eventually reached the golden elevator. Sylvia gently let Lisa down so she could use the handprint scanner. Suddenly, a body slammed into the wall beside her and Sylvia flinched away in terror. Rosie slumped painfully, her head rolling from side to side as she fought against unconsciousness. Sylvia turned around to see Titania cursing under her breath. A wave of terror began to surface within Sylvia as she realized, _Did she just **throw** Miss Rosie at me? _

____

“That’s far enough, Soo-Young.” Titania spoke the words as if she were talking to a naughty child. “I can forgive your actions so far but if you open those doors, you won’t be forgiven.”

____

Sylvia blinked back tears as she looked down at the two young injured women she had just met a few hours ago. “What are you going to do with them?” Her voice trembled and her legs shook but she slowly backed up towards the scanner.

____

“YG gave me orders to retrieve the body and the girl I intend to do that. What happens afterwards is for YG to decide.” Titania took a step closer when Sylvia stepped back. 

____

“Stop!” Sylvia said, holding out a hand. “Stop,” she repeated, “I didn’t know…” Sylvia trailed off in uncertainty and leaned against the wall, quietly twisting her arm to put a clammy hand against the scanner.

____

The elevator dinged open and Titania let out a roar of anger. “Traitor!” 

____

The guard lumbered into a sprint and Sylvia spun around, quickly pushing Rosie into the elevator before reaching out and dragging Lisa in, grabbing her hair and then her clothes. She desperately reached up and scanned her hand again to send the elevator to the lobby. Titania loomed large, having closed the distance of the hallway in a matter of moments and she lunged, grabbing for Lisa as the automatic doors began to close. Sylvia screamed, summoning courage she never knew she had and dove to get in front of Lisa. The scream caused Rosie to painfully open her eyes, struggling to focus on the situation, and she quickly reached out only to grasp the air in front of her as a body was pulled out of the elevator before it slammed shut.

____


End file.
